leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Weather Ball (move)
Weather Ball (Japanese: ウェザーボール Weather Ball) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation IV, it was the signature move of . Effect When the weather is clear, Weather Ball is a move. During any type of weather except a mysterious air current, Weather Ball's power doubles to 100 (type power-ups from the weather will be put into effect in addition to this boost). Weather Ball's type changes depending on the weather at the time it is used. * if it is . * if it is . * if it is . * if there is a . * if it is , if there is a , or there is no special weather condition in effect. * if there is a . Pokémon with are immune to Weather Ball, regardless of the weather. Weather Ball can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, giving the user four extra appeal points if a weather summoning move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, giving the user three extra appeal points if a weather summoning move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Weather Ball is affected by . Generation V onwards Weather Ball is unaffected by , , , and . However, it is affected by (if the move would be Normal-type) and . When used as a Z-Move, Weather Ball will be turned into , but then Breakneck Blitz will turn into the Z-Move of the type corresponding to the type Weather Ball would be in that weather. This does not occur if Weather Ball is turned into a Z-Move via another move like . Description |The move's type and power change with the weather.}} |An attack that varies in power and type depending on the weather.}} |An attack move that varies in power and type depending on the weather.}} |This attack move varies in power and type depending on the weather.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1}} |1|1|1}} 30 |30 25 |25|STAB='}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation V - }} By Generation IV Korean Crown Raikou Winter 2011 Raikou}} Generation V In other games Pokémon GO Weather Ball was officially added to Pokémon GO on March 30, 2019. ;Weather Ball }} ;Weather Ball (Fire) }} ;Weather Ball (Ice) }} ;Weather Ball (Water) }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance, using the weather's power.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. The move's type and power changes with the weather.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |The weather determines its type and power. It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. The move's type varies, depending on the weather. The power goes up except when the weather is clear. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Normal-type Fire-type Water-type Ice-type Rock-type Side series games Normal-type Fire-type Water-type Ice-type Rock-type ???-type Spin-off series games Normal-type Fire-type Water-type Ice-type Rock-type Trivia * Despite Weather Ball becoming a Rock-type move in a and a move in , Castform itself will not change form under these conditions. * Prior to Generation IV, Weather Ball was one of the only two moves (along with ) which could be either physical or special, due to the damage category being determined by the type. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=氣象球 '' |zh_cmn=氣象球 / 气象球 |da=Vejr Bold |nl=Weerbal |fi=Sääpallo |fr=Ball'Météo |pt_br=Esfera Climática |pt_eu=Bola Temporal Bola Metereológica |de=Meteorologe |el=Μετεωρολογόσφαιρα |hi=Mausami Gola |id=Bola Cuaca |it=Palla Clima |ko=웨더볼 Weather Ball |es_la=Bola de Clima(AG083) Bola Climatica(EP503-Present) |es_eu=Meteorobola |sr=Meteorološka Lopta |ro=Weather Ball |pl=Meteokula |vi=Quả Cầu Khí Tượng }} Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Moves that change type Category:Moves that power up de:Meteorologe es:Meteorobola fr:Ball'Météo it:Palla Clima ja:ウェザーボール zh:气象球（招式）